The present invention relates to apparatus to facilitate identifying containers. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus adapted to be secured to containers, for example, pharmaceutical containers, to distinguish the containers from other containers, e.g., identical containers, without the apparatus.
Pharmaceuticals are an important and beneficial development of modern life. Humans often take or ingest more than one pharmaceutical to treat different conditions. It is important that the correct pharmaceutical be selected, from the plurality of pharmaceuticals in the user's possession, to treat a specific condition. Taking a wrong or incompatible medication, for example, in the event of an acute attack, such as an asthma attack, can result in substantial detriment to, or even the death of, the user.
Pharmaceutical containers are frequently of the same size even though they contain quite different, and even incompatible, medications. Pharmaceutical containers often contain detailed written labels which are adhered or glued to the container prior to being provided to the user. Such labels identify, in detail, the pharmaceutical included in the container, the frequency of use, and, possibly, when such pharmaceutical is to be avoided. The glued on labels, noted above, clearly distinguish the pharmaceutical in one container from the pharmaceuticals in other containers.
However, there are circumstances which may prevent such glued on labels from providing information to distinguish one container from other containers. For example, in emergency situations, in the event of an acute attack, for example, such an attack which impairs the user, or in the event the user is visually impaired and/or in an unlighted environment, among other situations, the information on the glued on label may be inadequate to distinguish the containers.
It would be advantageous to provide a system for easily and rapidly distinguishing between containers, for example, pharmaceutical containers, even in situations where it is difficult, or even impossible, to read information from labels which are adhered to or glued on the containers.